Shotguns and Steers
by W'sWife
Summary: Gibbs' niece is staying with his dad. AU Annamaria Linda Gibbs returns. She's a HS girl, wondering why she cant have a steer. The town bully tries to steal from her Pop's store. How will she react? Rated T for three cuss words
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own Nothing.

A/N same Linda from Gibb's other little girl.

"Pop?" Linda asked, going into the root cellar. "Yes? Yes! What is it Little Girl?" Jackson Gibbs asked. "Do you want me to open the store today?" she asked, taking a can of peach preserves off a dusty shelf. "Did you feed the animals?" he asked, straightening up to look her in the eye. "Yes sir, I even fed Uncle Jethro." She said, slipping the can in her apron pocket. "Go open the store. And put those peaches back missy. Leroy can eat his biscuits plain, he just don't want to." He said, returning to the box he was searching in. Linda grinned and put the can back. She climbed the steps into the kitchen.

Gibbs was sitting at the table with a biscuit in his hand. "Sorry Uncle Jethro. You're going to have to eat your biscuits plain." Linda said, taking off her apron and pulling on a fleece lined jean jacket. "You've got to stop wearing my old jacket." Gibbs remarked, biting into his biscuit. "It's warm, you wouldn't want me freezing now would you?" she reasoned, taking a set of keys off a hook by the door. "You've been driving my car." He stated. Linda pursed her lips and went out the door.

"She's going to kill herself in that car Dad." Gibbs said seriously, remembering the trouble he'd gotten himself into with that car. "Oh please, she drives like a little old lady." Jackson said, coming out of the root cellar with a can of peach preserves. Gibbs chuckled. "I forgot she canned too many peaches." The father said, blowing the last few specks of dust off the can.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing

"Hey Linda." A boy said, leaning out a window. "Hey Jeremiah." Linda said, passing by. He clambered out the window and fell into step next to her. "Where you going?" Jeremiah asked. "Off to open the store." Linda explained. "How's your goat?" He asked. "Oh she's doing fine. Cute as a button, and whiny as ever. I got that thing spoiled rotten." She said with a chuckle. "How's your steer?" She asked. "Since I've been hurting my sister's been feeding him. I don't think I'm going to be able to show at fair." He explained, a little bit too dramatically. "Well that's a pity. That steer of yours is nice. You've done well at fair with him." She said, unlocking the store's front door. Jeremiah followed her in and flipped the sign to "open".

"Why didn't you get a steer?" He asked, placing a dime on the counter and taking a redvine. "With the way Pop and Uncle Leroy are I'm lucky I have Little Girl! They wanted me to show Bridget again." She explained, putting the dime in the cash register. "You did horrible with that rabbit. She's too fat. But you're a good showman. I'm sure you'll do great with Little Girl." Jeremiah said, taking a seat at the counter. "I hope you're right Miah. I really do." Linda said, turning on the radio to the country station.

The door's bell rang and a scruffy looking boy of about 19 came in. "I thought my Pop made it clear he didn't want you in here James." Linda said seriously. "That old fart can say what he wants. I do as I damn well please." James said, taking a bag of chips and sliding it into his pocket. "You put that back. Now." She commanded. "James, we don't want any trouble." Jeremiah said, standing up. "Shut up you little liar." James sneered. "And you, what is it your family calls you? Little Girl? You aren't going to say anything are you?" He turned to leave. "You put that back." Linda ordered, leveling the old shotgun her Pop kept under the counter. James turned and reached for his switchblade. She pumped the shotgun.


	3. Chapter 3

_**disclaimer: I own nothing.**_

_**Gibbs and his father were walking to the store when they heard the gunshot. James ran out of the store, dropping a bag of chips on the way out. Linda rushed out behind him, stopping to reload on the threshold. **_

"_**I told you to never touch that gun!" Jackson shouted. Linda braced herself for the lecture. Gibbs looked for the bullet, but couldn't find any. "Why did you shoot blanks?" Gibbs asked. "Didn't have a reason to kill him sir." Linda replied. Gibbs spotted Jeremiah hidden under the counter crying. "Get out from under there you little shit!" Gibbs ordered, pulling him out from under there. "Why didn't you protect her?" He asked. "James pulled out and I was scared!" Jeremiah explained, sniffing. Gibbs shoved Jeremiah out the door. "Dad, she did what she had to do. Let her be." Gibbs stated. His father paused, then nodded. "Just don't do it again. You know how I hate guns. You could have gotten yourself or someone hurt." Jackson said, putting the shotgun in its proper place. Linda nodded. "Now do you see why I won't let you date that Jeremiah?" Gibbs said, blue eyes sparkling. **_

_**Later that night…**_

_**Linda put the cornbread in the window to cool. "Be sure to check on the meatloaf." her grandfather reminded her. Jeremiah came up to the window. "Linda, come here." Jeremiah said. "What are you doing here?" She asked hurriedly. "I'm running away and you're coming with me." He explained with a grin. "I'm not going anywhere. I got dinner to make and a goat to raise." Linda said, stirring a pot of sauce. "Well I'm still running away. I fought with my folks. I'm asking you to take my steer. Will you?" He asked, taking a pinch out of the cornbread. "Sure thing." She said, slapping his wrist with a wooden spoon. "Well I got to go. I love you Little Girl." Jeremiah said, giving her a kiss on the hand. He left and she checked on the meatloaf.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing

The next morning there was a commotion around town. Jeremiah had run away and Linda had shot at James. Jeremiah's dad came by the store to talk to Jackson Gibbs. "Jeremiah left us a note to give his steer to Linda because she saved his life." Jeremiah's dad said solemnly. "Now sir, I did nothing of that sort. Jeremiah hid himself under the counter. I didn't put him there." Linda explained. "Well if it's a steer you're trying to get rid of, then I'm sure she'll be glad to take it off your hands. But we must pay you for it." Jackson insisted. "She can't handle a steer." Gibbs stated. "You do have a point. She is rather small." Jeremiah's father reasoned. Linda wrote "Left to feed" on the blackboard and ran home.

She had lunchtime's biscuits on the counter when Gibbs came home. She slammed a can of peach preserves on the counter. He spread the jam on a biscuit and ate it savoring each bite. Linda scarfed down her sandwich angrily. "I'm mad at you Uncle Jethro." She said simply. "You won't be after you get your steer." Gibbs replied. Her eyes widened. She dropped her sandwich and pulled off her apron. In the front yard Jackson Gibbs was holding the lead rope to the steer that was formerly Jeremiah's. "Hey there Dean." She said, patting the steer's nose. He licked her and she giggled.


End file.
